Darkest Nights
by WelcomeToMyThoughts
Summary: SEQUEL TO SHATTERED HEART! read that first then this i hope you LOVE IT! what happens? well you will have to read and see :
1. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

a/n this is the sequel to shattered heart read that first then this I hope you like it, it was nagging me to write a sequel and I couldn't put it down

DISCLAIMER: chapter one: rashelandkeller doesn't own the night world

Chapter one

Her slender arms were crossed above her head, and her long, smooth, blackish-purple hair was splayed out around her angular face. Her darkest black eyelashes made two small crescents on her cheeks. Her small red mouth was slightly opened on her flawless ivory face. Violet was half vampire, half witch from circle Twilight, and the last wild power. I turned my head to look at the dingy motels clock, it was seven in the morning, we had to leave soon or risked being found by Hunter or Circle Daybreak. As I was getting off the hard mattress, to go pack and have a shower, Violet grabbed at my hand.

"Please, don't leave me, Luke," She pleaded.

"I'm not leaving, I promise," I whispered, pulling her head onto my lap. Violet snuggled closer to me, and instantly fell back to sleep. As soon as I knew she wouldn't wake up in a while, I gently lifted her head off my lap, and slid out from under her, putting a pillow where her head laid. I checked the wards around the room, they were unbreakable. Quickly, I ran to the tiny bathroom and had a shower using the soap from a previous hotel. I got out and looked in the mirror, my light brown hair was shaggy, I haven't been able to get a haircut in the last two months we have been on the run. My deep green eyes had bags under them from the lack of good sleep. My cream colored face was flushed with color from the shower I just had. I threw on a pair of blue jeans, and a black t-shirt. I put my ring back on, it was black and had an iris and a dahlia engraved into it. I put all our possessions into our bags, and went to wake up violet.

I shook her shoulders, and whispered in her ear, "Wakey, wakey Vi it's time to up, we have to get going."

"No," she mumbled into the pillow.

"Please, honey, get up, you don't want to get caught, do you?" I pleaded.

"No," she mumbled again.

I was starting to get angry now. "VIOLET RAIN DARWIT, GET OUT OF BED!" I yelled.

"Fine, Mr. Cranky pants," she whispered under her breath, finally getting out of the bed.

"Now, was that so hard?" I smiled. Violet glared at me, which caused me to smile wider. She grabbed some soap from her bag and stalked off to the bathroom to have a shower. Ten minutes later, she came out of the bathroom in a black shirt that had a moon with three stars on it, the sign for witches, and some acid washed skinny jeans. She pulled on her black boots, and slipped The wood and silver knife from Hailey and Lane in one. She grabbed her bag and we both walked out of the room.

"Oh crap, I forgot my ring in the bathroom," She said when we reached the door, running back to go get it. Her ring was exactly like mine, I gave it to her as her sixteenth birthday present. I still remember the day.

_*flashback*_

_Violet and I sat on her living room floor, around us were Hailey, Terrence, Lane, Eve, and Zasha. They were all our friends from circle Twilight, except for Zasha who was a vampire I had grown up with. It was Violets sixteenth birthday._

"_Evie, throw that present over here, I want to see what you got me, I bet it is MONEY! Just kidding," Violet laughed. Eve chuckled and handed her present to Violet. It was a necklace with a black alexandrite, which was used to store unlimited amounts of witch power in it._

"_Awww, thanks Evie I love it! I will but a bit in it everyday for the rest of my life!"_

"_Welcome," Eve blushed._

_Next Lane and Haley gave her their present, since they were sating they got it for her together. Violet opened it and it was a wooden knife that had a silver knife inside it. If you pulled the handle of the knife, a silver one would come out._

_Violet smiled and swished it through the air_

"_Now you will always have protection against everything," Lane said looking at Zasha._

"_Thanks guys!" Violet said enthusiastically_

"_Here is my present, I got it from Grandma Harman's store," Zasha blushed "I hope it isn't too cheesy."_

_Violet opened the polka dotted wrapped bag and inside a small black box was a little leather pouch. She examined the contents and realized it was a ward charm, if you put the bag in the room only the owner of the bag could choose who got in and out._

"_Did grandma Harman make this?" Violet asked_

"_Yes, she did."_

"_This is so awesome!"_

_I gave her my gift next. She opened the box and saw the ring, I pulled mine out of my pocket._

"_I got them specially made, they're friendship rings, symbolizing us being friends forever. I got an Iris and a Dahlia put on them because you and I are both half witch, and half Lamia," I whispered to her._

_She looked at me and kissed me on them mouth. _

"_Get a room!" Lane yelled._

"_I love you," Violet whispered against my lips._

"_I love you too," I smiled._

_We pulled apart, and the rest of the group laughed._

That day we didn't realize that everything they gave us would be needed on the run. Violet and I ran down the hallway of the motel, we burst out the door, and we were surrounded by vampires. _Oh crap. _Violet pulled the knife out of her boot and pulled out the silver knife. Urgently, I whipped out the sword hidden in my back pack. I looked at Violet out of the corner of my eye, we both smiled wickedly and jumped into the mass of buff vampires. We divided the share, I took four, she took four. They all came at me at once, I jabbed my sword into one, and threw him by the arm into another. The third and forth ran at me from either side, I jumped and snap kicked one and slashed with my sword at the other. I knocked out one, but every plus has a minus, _darn karma,_ the second one knocked my sword out of my hand. I was unarmed. No I wasn't. I whispered some words under my breath and a ball of green flames, the color of my eyes, grew in my hands. I threw it at the vampire and blew his head clean off. _Oops. I turned to where Violet was wiping the imaginary sweat off her forehead laughing._

"_Now, that was tough," she laughed sarcastically._

"_Not at all," I agreed. I picked up my sword. Bowing, I opened the passenger side door of our silver 2001 Pontiac. Violet curtseyed gracefully and slid in. I walked calmly to the other side and put in the keys, starting the engine. I pulled out of the lot and sped down the highway._

_a/n did you notice that most male writers write in a males perspective and most female writers write in a female perspective? Well I decided to mix it up I hope you like. Now review?_


	2. Flying Ball of Witch

_I checked the rear-view mirror for any cars following us, in the reflection I saw that Violets pale face was paler than usual._

"_Violet!" I yelled worriedly_

_No answer came from her. I shook her with my hand, nothing._

"_VIOLET!" still nothing "VIOLET ANSWER ME THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" she still said nothing, or made a movement to show me she was ok. I again checked the rear-view mirror, still nothing. I pulled to the side of the rode, and started shaking Violet madly screaming her name over and over again. I opened my bottle of water and splashed it over her face. Nothing. I pulled my wrist up to my mouth and made three cuts, one after another. Pulling up Violets head I rested my Wrist again and let the blood flow into her mouth praying that she would be ok. After a minute I felt to sharp teeth pierce my skin. I sighed and relaxed back into my seat. Violet pulled her head of my wrist and turned away to take a swig of water from the bottle, rinsing all the traces of blood away. I put my arms around her shoulders pulling her into a hug._

"_What happened to you?" I asked._

"_I had a vision," she said simply._

"_have you ever had one before"_

"_No…"_

"_Well that's good, what was it about?"_

"_Here, I'll show you."_

_An image unfolded in front of me, Violet were lying somewhere. where we dead? No, we were sleeping. I looked around and tried to get any recognition of where we were. I couldn't see what anything looked like, just us. I heard a bang somewhere and the picture widened to show more of the nothingness. I head another few bangs and my vision self bolted upright. I heard a few more bangs and a crash. Five people fell through the door. Where was the wards on the room? These people were witches, they broke the wards, that was the noise. By now I were standing and had a ball of fire in my hands ready to throw if needed. Instantly, three vampires swarmed me, two who were holding each of my arms, and one holding a wooden knife to my throat. Another vampire and a human where around Violet holding her arms and legs down._

_The vision ended, and I had no way to tell when or where the vision was. I was worried, witch visions are always right._

"_Were going to be caught," Violet whispered sadly._

"_No, we aren't, the vision didn't show us being dragged away, we can get away," I replied fiercely._

_I drove on until the sunset and then bought the two of us a room for the night under the name of Yolanda and Geoffrey summers._

_The room looked rather nice this time. I put a spell on the bed to keep away all bugs, while Violet set up the Wards around the room. I laid down on the bed beside her._

"_Good night, I hope we make it till morning," I whispered unenthusiastically._

"_Don't be such a downer," Violet countered._

_I smiled and fell into sleep_

"_NO! TAKE ME NOT HIM!" my mother cried_

_I looked away from the big men to my mother who was bawling for her son who was being taken away two vampires._

"_Well, maybe if you hadn't broken the law, you wouldn't be facing the consequences," the men laughed_

"_This child is an innocent, it's my fault kill me not him. PLEASE! You have never known the feeling of your only son being taken away from you! He is my one and only love even if you take me out of this world it would be evil to take him out of it too!"_

"_fine mam, but you should know your not getting away with only death, is this your final choice?"_

"_Yes! Yes! oh dear goddess yes!" _

"_I will be seeing you," the man whispered into my ear. I heard three bangs and thought that the man was being shot. I started awake._

I sat upright and started forming a ball of flames in my hands unconsciously. I heared more bangings, and as I was about to wake Violet, five people burst through the door. It was Violets vision coming true. I knew what would happen next the vampires and human would surrond me and Violet. It all happened like the vision.

"Please don't hurt her, I did it all," I pleaded. Everyone in the room laughed and I looked at them with a _what the hell _look which only made them laugh harder.

"What's happening?" Violet asked, then she saw the knife at my neck. "GET THAT OFF HIM!" she screamed, throwing blue fire everywhere. The vampire holding her down, and another vampire that came out of nowhere blocked it fire. Not good, the other two wild powers were here. By now Violet had got free. She ran at the vampire holding the knife to my throat, he was knocked over by the small witch vampire bundle. The two other vampires collapsed to the ground laughing and I tried to pick up Violet and run, but we were stopped at the door by no other than Lord Thierry himself. Behind him were two shape shifters and another vampire. Where did they get all these vampires from? We backed up into the room and the two shape shifters blocked the door, and the window. If they wanted to kill us, they could.

"_Do what they say now, escape later," _I sent through the soul mate link.

"_Deal," _Violet sent back, cutting the link short.

"Why don't we come back to my house where we will be a little more comfy?" Thierry suggested

"We are perfectly comfortable right here," Violet stated. I smiled at her and put my arm around her waist pulling her closer. 

"Well ok if that is what you decide, now we haven't been properly introduced," Thierry sighed.

"My name is Lucas, but everyone calls me Luke, and this is-"

"Violet Rain Darwit," Violet cut in, reaching forward to shake Thierry's hand.

"Wow, impressive, Darwit that is dark-witch right? You guys go back as far as us Harman's. by the way my name is Thea," said the witch with blonde hair.

"Shall we get on with the rest of the introductions?" Thierry asked not waiting for an answer to go on. "The man who young Violet knocked down is Morgead and his soul mate is Jez, the girl who intercepted your blue fire," Thierry said nodding at the appropriate people. Violet smiled at the girl, Jez, and she smiled back, I could see the two of them would be good friends, if we stayed around to chat.

"The boys who were laughing like complete idiots, were Ash and Quinn, Quinn's soul mate Rashel is the one who was standing over you, Violet."

"We aren't idiots, Thierry, your so mean sometimes," the boy named Ash whined.

"Goddess, Ash your such a baby," Quinn laughed walking over to the girl, Rashel. Everyone laughed and Thierry went on.

"The witches who umm… broke down your door are Poppy who is also a vampire, Phil who is Poppy's brother, Gillian, Thea whom you have already met, and Blaise who is Thea's cousin and Phil's soul mate. The two shape shifters are Keller and Galen who are soul mates. The other boy who intercepted your blue fire is Delos and he is also a wild power. Last but not least is James, who is Poppy's soul mate." All the people around us said hello and scattered around the room, leaving a straight path to the door.

"_When I say three, make something crash away from us and when their attention is elsewhere run straight to the car, if you have to leave me behind," _I whispered through our soul mate link.

"I take it you two are soul mates as well?" Jez asked.

"Yes, yes we are," I said proudly. Violet beamed at me.

"So, as you know, Violet here is the last wild power," Thierry started.

"_One…" _I sent 

"And you also must know the prophecy,"

"_Two…"_

"'four less one and darkness triumphs…'"

"_Three!"_

Something that sounded like glass crashed behind us, I grabbed the bags in front of me and booked it to the front door, careful to stay behind Violet. We were halfway down the hall before we heared chorus' of _what's_, _how's_, and_ get them's. we burst out the front door and jumped into the car. I started the ignition as soon as I could, by the time we were speeding out of the parking lot, they were all running to their cars. We had a problem, if it was a race, their cars would definently win. I saw the glimmer of water in the distance, if we could get there in time we might just win. _

"_When I stop the car, run down the river as fast as you can."_

_I stopped pulling into a u-turn so that Violet was closest to the river. We both got out and ran. Nearby, I could hear the screeching of burning rubber on pavement. I tried to help the two of us run faster, but I forgot that it's harder to run in water, vampire or not._

"_There they are, down the river!" Yelled the man named Morgead. I ran my hardest pulling Violet with me. It wasn't fast enough, I saw a shape come flying at me out of the corner of my eye. I had just enough time to throw Violet farther down the river. I was trying to punch the person who had jumped at me underwater, neither of us had any luck. Morgead Pulled me out of the water, with my arms behind my back. He dragged me over to where the cars were. I put up as much resistance as I could, but the blonde haired vampire, Ash? Just came over and helped him. When I got to the car, Violet was sulking in one of the cars with a blanket wrapped around her. She looked up and saw me, I got loose of the hold the two vampires had on me and ran to her. I picked her up in a hug and twirled her around in a circle._

"_I was worried about you, I didn't hear you hit anything after I threw you," I cried._

"_No, luckily Jez was there to catch me. About that, NEVER throw me again, cause I promise I will beat you with a wooden club," she laughed, all the others joining in. I scowled at her then kissed her passionately. I heard a few people make noises behind us so I pulled back and set Violet down, still holding her protectively to my side._

"_So, would you like to finish our conversation here, or at my house in Vegas?" Thierry asked_

"_Do we really have a choice?" I asked._

"_No, not really."_

"_Whatever lets go," Violet said annoyed getting into the backseat of one of the cars, pulling me with her. Morgead and Ash got in the front, and Quinn sat on the other side of me in the back. Morgead turned around the car and started to follow the rest of the cars._

"_Hey you guys don't be disappointed," Quinn said to Violet and I. "You guys fought pretty good, especially you, Violet," Quinn laughed. I glared at him and so did Violet._

_A/n did you like the part where violet knocked over Morgead? Wow this took me three days to write._


	3. duh duh da daa

Disclaimer I do not own the night world, but I do own Violet and Luke! :D

ChApTeR 3

I had drove wit circle daybreak for the rest of the night and most of the next day until we reached Thierry's mansion in Las Vegas, Nevada. We were lead to what looked like a meeting room, everybody kept to their positions this time. We entered the room and saw five other people sitting bored around the huge table. All humans. One girl looked up and saw us, then she whispered something to the person beside her and everyone else looked up. The five humans ran to stood up, looking at Thierry. Thierry nodded his head, and the five Humans ran to people inside the group. These humans must be their soul mates. Violet and I looked at Thierry expecting an introduction.

"Everyone these are Violet and Luke, Violet is the wild power we looked for, and Luke is her soul mate."

The girl beside Thierry gave out a cheer and Thierry kissed her on the head.

"This is Hannah, my soul mate, the girl who is with Ash is Mary-Lynette, Maggie is Delos' soul mate, David id Gillian's soul mate, and Eric is Thea's soul mate. Now that everyone knows everyone, lets get down to business." Thierry sat down in one of the chairs and motioned for everyone to follow suit.

"So, as I was saying, Violet, you are the last wild power needed to save the world. As you might of guessed, you are the part of the prophecy 'one from the Twilight, to be one with the dark', this part has stumped us greatly for a very long time, until we found you. You are a part of circle twilight, and you are half vampire, hence the dark."

"You got the prophecy, big woopty do, how does this pertain to me?" Violet asked annoyed.

"Well in the other Prophecy, 'four less one-'"

"-I DON'T CARE ABOUT NO STINKING PROPHECY, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME!" Violet yelled.

"We want you to join circle daybreak and fight the darkness." Thierry said like it was obvious.

Violet rolled her eyes, and her face started to turn pale. She fell to the ground, nobody was quick enough to catch her. I shook her shoulders a screamed her name verbally and mentally, nothing happened.

"What's happening to her!" someone yelled.

"Vision," I whispered.

I grabbed the damp cloth from someone, and dabbed her forehead, whispering a spell to help her pull out of it. All the other witches came over and started to chant as well. Five minutes passed, nothing. Ten, fifteen. Still nothing, I was getting more worried. By now other, more powerful witches had come to help. Her had shook a bit and her I lids fluttered open. Violet stared at us for a minute, then ear piercing screams ripped from her throat

"VIOLET, VIOLET, CALM DOWN, IT'S OK, I'M HERE. WERE SAFE, IT'S FINE, DON'T WORRY," I yelled trying to calm her down. She stared at me and stopped. I pulled her into my arms and she pushed her face in to my shoulder and started to cry. I rubbed small circles with the palm of my hand into the small of her back.

"Did you have another vision?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Will you send it to me?"

"No! it is too horrible."

"Violet if you would, please send it to all the vampires who want it," Thierry whispered kindly.

"NO! NO! NO! IT IS WAY TO HORRIBLE!"

"Violet, they may be able to help you, but they can't if you don't show them the vision."

"Fine, raise your hand if you think you can stand it." I raised my hand along with everyone else in the room. I got the image and I braced myself.

_The sky was deep, deep red, and a huge black cloud of ash covered the sky. The ground was red with the fresh blood of humans, vampires, shape shifters, and werewolf's. It looked like a great battle had taken place here, there were dead bodies strewn carelessly on the ground, and there were few people still fighting. All the buildings had crumbled out of recognition but one, Thierry's house. A pillar of blue shot out of the top, I ran inside, more bodies were everywhere. I reached the top of the building and climbed onto the roof, it was horrid._

"_Oh my goddess," Keller whispered._

"_It's horrible," Thierry whispered. Everyone else stared into space, the look of shock on their faces._

"_We would like to join circle daybreak and try to prevent that. I was wrong, I thought circle daybreak was all about loving humans and being one, but it's about saving the whole world," Violet whispered._

"_Witch visions don't always come true do they," David asked._

"_The last one did," I answered._

_Nobody asked what it was because they already knew._

"_How long does it take?" Morgead asked._

"_Last time it only took a few hours-"_

"_But before that it took exactly one year," Violet looked at her watch, "Down to the second."_

"_What?" I asked_

"_The day of my sixteenth birthday, I had a vision of myself passing out, that was one year ago. At the time I thought it was death, but no it was a vision. From the look of me I got in your minds, it was just like my vision."_

"_So, you never told me about this?" I asked hurt. Violet opened her mouth as if to say something, then shut it again. I shook my head and walked out of the room again._

"_Luke, I didn't mean to not tell you. Lucas! LUCAS LANE REDFERN, GET BACK HERE!" I ignored her and kept walking. I walked down the halls, aware of someone following me. I knew it wasn't Violet, so I was ok. I found a metal bench and sat down on it, Ash sitting down beside me. He didn't say anything, he just sat there._

"_I run away for her, I keep her safe and she lies to me!" I yelled at him getting my anger out on him._

"_Dude, calm down. It was obviously something that she didn't want to tell you because she didn't want upset you."_

"_Oh really, and who are you, Mr. know-it-all?"_

"_No actually my name is Ash Redfern, and you are my distant cousin Lucas Lane Redfern, and ms. Violet Rain darwit is your soul mate whom you love very much."_

"_How could I love someone that keeps secrets from me?"_

"_Because that girl is in there bawling her eyes out because she thinks you hate her."_

"_I don't hate her I'm just mad she kept that secret from me."_

"_Well, maybe you should go apologize for being so rude and talk to her about it."_

"_That's probably best," I sighed getting up and walking in the general direction to the meeting room. I stopped outside the glass door and took a deep breath. I turned the handle and stepped inside. Nobody noticed me come in, they all had their backs to me trying to calm down Violet. She was sitting on the floor in with her knees against her chest crying, and crying._

"_I'm sorry Hun, I overreacted and was very rude. Will you ever forgive me?" I sent to her over our soul mate link. She looked up and turned around, frantically searching the room for me. She spotted me by the door and ran into my outstretched arms. I hugged her close to me and kissed her on the head._

"_Of course I forgive you, how could I not, I love you. I shouldn't have kept that from you, but I was worried you would get emotional." she sent to me, causing the silver cord to hum. I put her down and dropped to one knee._

"_Violet Rain darwit, I Lucas 'Luke' Lane Redfern, ask your permission to marry you, will you accept?" I asked smiling._

"_OF COURSE!" Violet yelled flinging herself into my arms._

_I heard a few sighs from behind me and forgot where we were. I pulled out the black satin box and slipped the contents onto her Violets ring finger. The band was silver, and looped around itself, rested firmly in between the loops, there was a dark purple diamond the exact color of Violets eyes. The second I slipped the ring on her finger, all the girls surrounded us squealing at the ring. I just smiled and shook hands for a full hour until it was over, the walked up to the room Thierry was giving us to stay in, since we finally agreed to live there. I collapsed onto the soft mattress and pulled Violet down with me._

"_Violet Rain Redfern," I whispered "How do you like the sound of that?"_

"_I have waited seventeen years to hear those words come out of your mouth," Violet sighed._

_I smiled and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss._

_a/n sorry I don't write very long stuff, I have got to get to sleep now I have to take a writing test in the morning tomorrow ironic isn't it? REVIEW! If you decide to review I might just to decide to tell you what happens next chapter_


	4. wink wink

"Please, please pretty please, let me plan your wedding," Poppy begged Violet.

"I would Poppy, but I want to have my dream wedding."

"Aw, I'll never get to plan a wedding," Poppy cried.

"You will when you and James get married."

"No we never will get married because were going to die in the apocalypse!"

"Things aren't always as they seem Poppy," I whispered simply, walking out of the room. I followed her up to our room.

"Luke what am I going to do? We don't have any money for a wedding and I am definently not taking Thierry's."

"Well, actually we do have money, your parents and my parents sent me a letter saying that no matter what the cost was they were both going to pay for half and not take no for an answer," I informed her.

"Great, I'm going to go start planning, you can't know what's happening though, it's a surprise," Violet smiled. "ASH! QUINN! THIERRY! DELOS! GALEN! JAMES! AND MORGEAD! GET UP HERE, YOUR TAKING LUKE SHOPPING FOR A TUX!" Violet yelled, trying to get her voice to reach five floors below. A few minutes later, I was being dragged against my will down the stairs by five vampires and a shape shifter.

"You know you guys, we could go swimming instead," I hinted trying to get them to let me go.

"NO! YOU ARE ABSOLUTLEY NOT GOING SWIMMING, YOU ARE GETTING A TUX!" Violet yelled from our room five floors above us.

"Aw man she heard me from up there," I frowned.

"CAN STILL HEAR YOU, LUKE!" Violet replied.

The seven of us guys got outside, where I was sure Violet wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Come on, I can walk," I whined

"No really?" Quinn asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So, are you going to let me walk?"

"What harm can it do?" Ash asked dropping me to the ground. We walked a few more meters, until I was in front of them. I ran off as fast as I could, laughing like somebody who escaped from a mental hospital.

"Darn it! Why do we always lose him like that? We are so gullible!" Morgead screamed with anger.

"Come on let's go get him," Delos sighed with a rare bit of common sense. The six guys ran at me, trying to ambush me from the sides. Whenever somebody tried to jump me, I would dive, or dodge. They all stopped and I got a little bit of a mental message Thierry sent to the rest of the guys, _high…low_. Whatever, they made no sense. I tried to push myself to run faster. I knew exactly what they were about to do next. Quinn and Ash came up on both sides of me, and everyone else was behind me. Just as I expected, Quinn and Ash jumped at me from either side at the same time. I slid to the ground, and expected them to hit each other. Instead they went right beside each other and a golden leapord landed in front of me. I stopped dead and tried to run left, there was Ash, I tried right and there was Quinn, I knew that Delos Morgead and Thierry were waiting behind me. As last resort, I ran at Galen who had turned human again, right before I ran into him, I jumped up and sailed into the branch of a tree.

"Too late suckers! Haha!" I laughed and fell to the ground, "Oof, Morgead why are you always knocking me down?" I asked like an idiot. Morgead didn't answer, he just hauled me to the car.

"My misery awaits," I mumbled.

We arrived at the store Violet told us to go to. Tux incorporated. When we walked inside, an over perky salesman greeted us with hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

"We could have gone swimming!" I snapped at the guys mentaly, causing them to laugh.

"Hi welcome to Tux Incorporated, or as we call it Tux Inc," The salesman said to us with a perky voice. Was he gay? Not that I have anything against gay people, they are just usually way too perky for me.

"I need to get a suit for my wedding, its in a week," I stated.

"Oh my goodness! That is going to be hard to get a suit for a fine looking guy like you ready by then, by the way my name is Spencer," the sales man said to me with a wink. I was officialy creeped out.

"Looks like Violets got some competition," Ash laughed too low for Spencer the salesman to hear.

"Shut up, Ash or I will hit you so hard you'll be out till next Tuesday," I whispered, causing all the guys to chuckle.

"So, what would you like in a suit sir?" Spencer the salesmen asked.

"My fiancee wants me to have black pants, black blazer, black bow tie, shiny black shoes, white shirt, and a black vest."

"So a tuxedo then?" He asked.

"Well, um, yes."

"Well then, try this on in there," Spencer said pointing to a dressing room while handing me a tux.

I came out and looked in the mirror, I looked great. If I was a girl I would date myself. Wow, I have been spending way too much time with Ash.

"I'll take it," I sighed trying to get out as fast as I could. I went into the change room and changed back into my black shirt with a black iris, black jeans, and my black and white dc's. Spencer the salesman took the suit from me and folded it up, putting it on the counter. I paid with my bank card and took the box.

"That was plain misery!" I exclaimed.

"Well at least Violet will be happy, I wonder how her dress shopping with the girls is going," Ash laughed.

"If I know her at all she will be hating it as much as me," I smirked, enjoying that she was miserable too.

"Time to go have some guy time!" Galen exclaimed. We all looked at him with a look that was asking if he was insane. "At every wedding the groom goes out and does guy stuff with the guys, duh!" Galen said as if it was obvious.

"Oh, well then let's go paint balling," I suggested

"Sure," all the guys agreed, piling into the car. We got to the Paintball arena and suited up, Morgead and I were team green, Ash and Quinn were team Yellow, and Thierry and Delos were team blue, and James and Galen were team red. We played paintball for the rest of the afternoon, team yellow won, team green came in second, team blue came in third, and team red was last.

"That was awesome!" Quinn cheered. We drove back to the mansion, the girls were all still out.

_one week later…_

I stood in my suit at the waters edge, we were having our wedding on a beach. The water sparkled a glassy blue, the sand was soft white, and the sun was just starting to set.. Chairs covered in white silk were set up everywhere, and a red carpet covered in orange rose petals went right up the middle. The grand march started, and Jez, the maid of honor, walked down the isle in a creamy, orange, strapless dress, Morgead was beside her in a suit identical to mine. Next, my old friends Lane and Hailey walked down the isle wearing the same things as the previous couple, following them was Eve and Terrance, another one of our old friends, the fourth couple was Ash and Zasha, Mary-Lynette sat fuming in the audince, mad that another girl was walking with her man. When the two parted at the end of the isle, they both looked releived to be away from each other. The flower girl and the ring bear walked down the isle, they were My nefew Adrian, and Lane and Haileys daughter Geneiva. The music stopped and was replaced by Violets favourite song, Hedwigs theme from Harry Potter. Violet came out from behind the rock bluff, on her fathers arm. She was beautiful, Violets long, black hair was in tousled curls, her eyes were framed with long black lashes, a delicate line of black liner, and light powdering of orange eye shadow that was the exact same color as the rose petals and the bridesmaid dresses, and her lips were covered in a red tinted lip gloss. She was halfway down the isle, this is when I first noticed her dress. It was strapless, white, ball gown style, and fell to her feet. A thick silver belt clasped her natural waist. Violets father place her small, soft hand into my large one and walked off to go sit with my parents and his wife. I squeezed Violets hand and we both turned to the priest. He started on a long speech about two family's merging together. Then he started on the actual wedding part.

"If anyone has any reason to stop the marrige of these two people, come forth or forever hold your peace."

Nobody said anything, so the priest went on "Lucas Lane Redfern, do you take Violet Rain Darwit to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health and, forsaking all others, keep her as long as you both shall live?" the preist asked me.

"I do," I smiled looking straight at Violet.

"Violet Rain Darwit, do you take Lucas Lane Redfern to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health and, forsaking all others, keep him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Violet smiled. Adrian came forward with the rings. I took the gold band from him, on the inside a small qoute from Violet's favourite book was engraved, all I refuse, and thee I chose. I repeated after the priest

"I Lucas Redfern take Violet Darwit be to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part," and slipped the ring onto the third finger on her left hand. Violet was next.

"I Violet Darwitt take Lucas Redfern to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part," and slipped the second ring onto the third finger of my left hand.

"By the power vested in me, I now prononce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride." Violet and I both smiled at each other and I picked her up for a kiss twirling her around in the air. I set her down and whispered

"Violet Redfern, a very colourful name." I picked Violet up in a bridal carry and walked down the isle where a sleek black limo was waiting to take us to the dinner area. We arrived in a clearing, tables were set up everywhere. They had white table cloths, and chairs that looked just like the ones at the ceremony. Ontop of the tables, there were class bowls filled with orange roses and orange candels. We sat down at the head table, and started dinner. When everyone was finished eating, we had some speeches and cut the cake. A little while later, music started out of nowhere and everyone danced on the dance floor until sunrise, that's when it all went wrong.


	5. Finally

a/n NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I have a cold and writers block hopefully this chapter will help me over come both do you think that the song fearless by Taylor swift kind of makes you think of ash and Mary Lynette

I heard Thunder in the distance, hoping that it won't rain on us. I look up at the sky, and clouds roll in. I start to panic, the wedding party is definitely going to be postponed till later. These clouds weren't normal rain clouds, they were blood red.

"Everybody get ready!" I yelled. The girls ran into the tent that was the bathroom, taking yoga pants and a tee-shirt with them. I guess you can't fight in a dress. Violet ran up to me, wearing a pair of stretchy black pants, a black shirt that barred her shoulders and hugged her curves, underneath her shirt was a bullet proof shirt just in case someone shot at her. Around her waist was a skinny black belt that holstered her knife and sword.

"I love you Luke. If I die, always remember that," Violet whispered giving me a kiss on the cheek before running towards a car where Delos was holding the door open for her "GOOD LUCK!" she yelled to me. Delos got into the passenger side and Jez drove off as fast as she could. Everyone, who wasn't a wild power, changed into clothes that they could fight in and found their weapons. I sat down on a stump, waiting for the rest of my group to be done with their goodbyes. Morgead sat down beside me, Jez had also gone to fight in the front line.

"Violet will be fine," Morgead said, no worry visible on his face.

"She probably will be, but I'm still worried, how can you not be worried about Jez?"

"I am a bit worried about her but we've had missions like this before and she isn't dying without a fight. Have you ever tried to beat her in a fight? I only beat her once, it was a month before we found you two. Hunter Redfern and a little boy named Timmy were trying to break up the soul mate couples and the girls got mad at us, so they challenged us to a duel. Soul mate against soul mate. I beat Jez for the first time ever. So if she can beat the best fighter ever, me, she can sure as hell beat anything else."

I laughed "Morgead, your so full of yourself," Quinn mocked. "Even more than Ash over here." I looked up and Quinn and Ash were standing in front of us. Behind them I saw that Mary-Lynette, Rashel, Thierry, Hannah, Keller, and Galen were all waiting for us by the car. Our group was biggest so we were staying in Las Vegas , we expected more to go on there. The rest of them were taking Thierry's transporter to his summer home in Washington D.C. The transporter was made by Grandma Harman, if you pressed the button on one side, it would send you to the identical transporter on the other side. When we reached Las Vegas, we were supposed to rendezvous (A/n omg I was only missing the z I spelt that awesomely) with about fifty other circle day breakers who would fight with us. The same amount was waiting in D.C. A few days earlier, a scroll had appeared in Violets hands, it was telling us how the Apocalypse would attack in the two major cities, Las Vegas, the capital of the night world, and Washington D.C., the capital of the United States. Our group climbed into the two cars that were for us and drove off to the heart of Las Vegas.

"Good, Good, your finally here we were beginning to worry!" A female witch called to us. There was alot of people standing behind her, where did she get all the extra circle day breakers?

"Where did you get the extra day breakers?" Thierry asked practically taking the thought right out of my head.

"Well, just a few hours ago a ton of people came to different daybreak circles around the world asking to join, we sent the same amount to D.C.," The witch smiled. We heard another rumble of thunder and all got in a big circle back to back with our weapons drawn. Hunter Redfern came forth from the trees, hundreds of others with him. They surrounded us and Hunter started to talk.

"So, you must have realized by now that you cant kill me."

"No actually, you can be killed as you said before. Your like a cat, you have nine lives. We have already killed you three times, so we only have six more to go," Thierry explained.

"Yes, but you will have to survive that long!" Hunter yelled, throwing himself at Thierry. The others came at the rest of us, we were easily out numbered. I lunged at a group off three vampires, catching them off guard. I pierced one through the heart and threw a lightning ball at another one. The third vampire caught on and stepped out of the way when I sent a punch towards him. He slashed out with his sword and the blunt end hit me on the shoulder. I switched my sword to my right hand and pushed it into his gut. I went on putting other night people out of commission. I came face to face with a female witch. I got a ball of energy ready in my hands, she stepped back. As I was about to throw she pulled off the hood that was covering her face. Dezeri. My cousin Dezeri.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON THE EVIL SIDE DEZ!" I screamed.

"I see you still aren't able to choose right little cousin," Dezeri laughed

"You didn't answer my question," I said through my teeth.

"I chose the winning side, you can always join me, it would be a pity to have to kill you," Dezeri said sweetly.

"NO!" I spat at her.

"Fine you deserve to die then, hybrid."

"I am not a hybrid."

"Oh, well if your not then lets fight like real witches," Dezeri laughed.

I let the ball of lightning disintegrate into thin air. A dark orange cloud, the color of Dezeri's eyes, rushed towards me. In return I sent an emerald green one flying towards it. I put all my witch power into it and the orange cloud fell back. Dezeri tried to push back at it feebly. I realized if I kept up the flow of power I was going to die out of exhaustion anyways, I cut down the realize of energy, but kept enough to keep pushing back the orange cloud. Dezeri smiled and out of nowhere she gave a huge push and both clouds hit me with full force. I fell back, and everything started to fade. The last thing I heard was the sound of Dezeri chuckling in the distance.

Violets pov

We got to Thierry's mansion and the thunder became more frequent. Delos picked up Iliana and we raced to the roof with Vampire speed. When we got to the top, Delos dropped Iliana and we all got into position. Delos, Jez, and I all pointed our hands palm up to the sky. The three of us shot out beams of blue fire, trying to get the red clouds away. Iliana sat down on the ground and closed her eyes. Seconds later we were surrounded by a blue force field.

Luke's pov

I woke up with a massive headache, I stood up and looked around. The sky was red and the ground mirrored the color. Dead bodies laid everywhere. The last minutes before I was knocked out came rushing back to my head, Dezeri left me alive. I turned around and looked to Thierry's mansion, a blue pillar of light shot out of the top, and at the top there was a small hole in the dense red clouds. Barely anyone was fighting, they didn't need my help anymore. I ran as fast as I could to the roof of the mansion. I got to the top and a little blue bubble or crackling energy surrounded the four wild powers. I looked up at the sky, the little circle of blue slowly got bigger. I sat down and waited for it all to be over. I sat for hours and heard the door of the roof open and slam shut. Standing there was Hunter Redfern, the man we were all trying to kill. I ran at him with my sword pointed at his chest, the world around me was a blur, before Hunter could move a muscle my sword was sitting square in his chest. He laughed and stood up, he rammed a wooden sword right into my stomach. I gasped in pain and fell to the ground. I gritted my teeth and turned so I was facing him. I mustered up the biggest ball of fire I could and threw it. I wasn't alive long enough to see if I hit him.

a/n only one more chapter after this then my story is done, I hope you like this. Please review, your comments make me feel good (:


	6. The End

*Sniff sniff* this is the last chapter of my story, there will be no other sequel so this is the end

Violets P.o.v.

The sky exploded into blue, we had won. The four of us stopped the blue fire and group hugged in happiness of our success. I sent a message to Luke on the soul mate link, we won we really won! I waited for a minute, no answer. I traveled down the silver cord, there wasn't anyone on the other side. I looked at the four other wild powers, they had the same looks on their faces. I ran to the door of the roof, going to look for Luke. I stopped. He was lying lifeless with a stake through his back. I couldn't feel my legs. I fell to the ground and cried. Hours later, the other three wild powers had came back, holding there soul mates. (a/n I know your thinking i'm crazy cause iliana doesn't have a soul mate but I decided that Timmy is her soul mate, they put a spell on him to make him look his real age.) they laid them down beside Luke.

"We have to try and bring them back," Iliana cried.

"Yes," I agreed. The four of us grabbed hands, and focused all our energy on our four soul mates. We put call the healing energy we had left into it, multiple times I had to reach for energy from the inside of my necklace. After what felt like hours, our soul mates awoken.

"Oh, Luke I love you so much I missed you please don't ever die on me again!" I cried. Luke's warm arms circled around me in a hug. I tilted my face upwards, and his lips caught mine in a passionate kiss.

"I'm so glad that I get to spend more time with you, I love you," Luke whispered into my ear. We parted and looked at the other couples, they were all talking with each other. I sat down near them and listened.

"If we could bring you four back, why can't we try the same thing with every one else?" Iliana asked

"It's worth a try," Delos agreed.

"Let's go then," I called.

"Wait, I have something I should do first," Luke announced. He walked over to me and put his hand on my necklace, sending power through it.

"Not too much," I whispered.

"What's he doing?" Morgead asked.

"Transfering witch power, you can store unlimited amounts of power in certain types of gems," I replied. In a few more seconds he was done and the eight of us walked down to where the battle took place. We got the bodies together of all our the people who lived at the circle daybreak house together, we would have tried everyone at once, but I didn't think we could bring back that many people at a time. Once again we grasped hands and shot healing blue fire at them. For a while there we doubted it was going to work, but then they stirred. After a little more healing, the all woke up again.

"IT WORKED!" I screamed running to hug all the people who recently came back from the dead. Everyone was there, even the people who went to D.C., we transported there to get them.

"How did you do that?" Thierry asked.

"We used the healing blue power," Jez said like it was no big deal.

"Well we should try to get the rest of the people back," I sighed.

"First, I think all the witches should put power into violets necklace," Luke said. Everyone else agreed and transferred power into it. We took twenty of the first bodies we saw and lined them up. I was feeling pretty optimistic, if we could do it with the others we could surely to it to them. We blasted power until dusk that night, none of them even made a notion that they were alive. We stopped around midnight, giving up. I was in tears, the thousands of people who died because of us. Now I know why they hunted us, maybe it would have been better if the night world was wiped out.

"No not at all," Luke whispered through the soul mate link, clearly he had heard my thoughts.

"You have to see the logic in it," I replied.

"Maybe I am a stubborn fool, but if they wiped out the night world, I would have never been born, and I would have never met you," He whispered.

"I see your point."

Luke and I walked inside Thierry's mansion, it was the only building left standing.

"The city will be rebuilt and it will be repopulated, same with D.C. Only these two city's were taken out, from what I have heard the rest of the cities are fine," Thierry informed. I walked over to the window and watched the sun rise over the country side. Many were lost today, but the evil was defeated and a new Millenium was started. This was the one where all creatures lived in harmony.

Epilouge:

In the years following, Las Vegas and Washington D.C. was rebuilt. An new president was elected to rule the United States, and Thierry was elected to rule the night world. All the human and witch soul mates were turned into Vampires, Shape shifters, or werewolfs so they could live forever with their soul mates. Thea became crone of all witches and the witch circles were returned. The humans and Night people all got along. The soul mate couples all still lived in Thierry's mansion in Las Vegas. Eventually they had kids, Who caused even more greif.

One from the lands of the kings long forgotten;

One from the hearth which still holds the spark;

One from the Day World where to eyes are watching;

One from the twilight to be one with the dark.


End file.
